Рарити идёт по следу!
Для короткометражки «Девочек из Эквестрии» из серии Choose Your Own Ending, смотрите Rarity Investigates: The Case of the Bedazzled Boot. – пятнадцатая серия пятого сезона и 106 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом. В этой серии в стиле нуар Рарити пытается доказать, что Радуга Дэш невиновна в том проступке, в котором её обвинили. Производство и разработка Трубные соло в музыкальном сопровождении эпизода записал Вильям Андерсон.Fun Fact: @Wm_K_Anderson played the trumpet himself for the score he wrote! #MLP5 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-09-19). Проверено 19 сентября 2015. Уинд Райдера нарисовали Ребекка Дарт, Кора Косицка, Фернанда Рибейро и Чармейн Верхаген.Slick design on Wind Rider from @R_Dart, @kkosicka, @charmainevee & @fe_rib! #MLP5 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2015-09-19). Проверено 22 сентября 2015. Митч Ларсон приписывает свой вклад в сценарий созданию эпизода для сериала под названием "The Rainbow Confession", который в итоге превратился в нынешний. Он должен был пародировать фильм "Блондинка в законе" с Рарити в роли Элл Вудс.Equestria Daily Interviews M.A. Larson. Cereal Velocity. Equestria Daily (2016-03-29). Проверено 29 марта 2016. Краткий пересказ Шанс у Радуги Дэш thumb|Рарити просто блистает. Однажды Рарити навещает Сасси Сэдлз в Кантерлотской Карусели, чтобы показать ей новую линию нарядов «''шик-мистик''», вдохновлённую книжным детективом Шедоу Спейд. Тут в бутик врывается Радуга Дэш и после того, как она опрокидывает все манекены, говорит, что будет присутствовать на открытии королевского сада Принцессы Селестии на следующий день. Дело в том, что на открытии со своим воздушным номером выступят Чудо-молнии, а Радуга, будучи членом Резерва Чудо-молний, является вспомогательным летуном на случай, если кто-то из Чудо-молний не сможет выступить. К тому же и она, и Рарити будут на вечернем королевском ужине во дворце, где, в частности, Радуга невероятно рада повидаться с Чудо-молниями лично. Ужин в Кантерлоте thumb|left|Уинд Райдер, живая легенда Чудо-молний. В этот вечер, за дворцовым ужином, Рарити с Радугой встречают ветерана Чудо-молний, уже на пенсии, Уинд Райдера. Рарити акцентирует внимание на его особом запахе одеколона, ну а Радуга страх как рада познакомиться с таким выдающимся летуном. Как только подходит Спитфайр и хвалит полёты Радуги, причём до такой степени, что та могла бы побить когда-нибудь рекорд Уинд Райдера по скорости дальних полётов, последний неожиданно уходит. Радуга Дэш разочарована, что, возможно, ей и не придётся выступать вместе с её героями, но Рарити предлагает ей посмотреть вместе на выступление. Позже Радуга останавливается в своих апартаментах в восточной башне замка. Радугу Дэш обвиняют thumb|Радуга становится жертвой обвинения в преступлении, которого она не совершала. На следующий день Чудо-молнии тренируются перед воздушным номером, но Спитфайр как рукою сняло: её неожиданно вызвала записка от её больной матери. Соарин предлагает Радуге занять её место, и та, вне всякого сомнения, со рвением соглашается. За тренировкой наблюдает Рарити, но тут приходит мама Спитфайр Сторми Флэр ( ) и также смотрит на зрелище: на самом деле она совершенно здорова; более того, как говорит она Рарити, она не посылала никакой записки Спитфайр. Возникает замешательство среди Чудо-молний, пока вдруг Уинд Райдер не предполагает, что некто послал Спитфайр фальшивую записку специально, дабы устранить её из шоу, и, к великому ужасу, все подозрения указывают на... Радугу Дэш. Хоть Радуга не скрывает желание полетать с Уинд Райдером, но она объявляет себя невиновной. После небольших дискуссий Соарин даёт шанс Радуге доказать свою невиновность, а иначе её выгонят из Чудо-молний... навсегда! Но тут, на удивление, вдохновлённая литературными работами Шедоу Спейд, за дело принимается (кто бы вы думали?) «детектив Рарити» и начинает следствие. Детектив Рарити thumb|left|Следствие ведёт Рарити. В чёрно-белой пародии на фильмы нуар 1940-ых Рарити и Радуга расследуют дворцовые апартаменты Спитфайр. Рарити обнаруживает пучок гривы Радуги на конверте, в котором, собственно, и было прислано письмо, а ещё обнаруживает, что одна из занавесок в коридоре отсутствует. С той точки зрения, что всякий, кто бы ни доставлял записку Спитфайр, должен был проходить мимо королевских стражников на посту, Рарити и Радуга Дэш опрашивают их. После некоторого давления — и, в дополнение, женских прелестей Рарити — стражники признаются, что брали короткий перерыв, когда кто-то им оставил очень специфичный торт. Рарити и Радуга выясняют, что торт происходит из одного кантерлотского магазина тортов. Его владелица, Синнамон Чай ( ), говорит Рарити, что тот, кто бы это ни был, скрывал свою личность, за исключением разве того, что у него был низкий, хриплый голос, а также шарф, испачканный шоколадом. Волнение Радуги доходит до апогея, ведь все улики указывают на неё: она становится разочарованной постоянной наклонностью Рарити разговаривать о моде, но та уверена, что её следствие ведёт их к настоящему преступнику. Тайна раскрыта thumb|Рарити показывает одну из улик. Тем временем на тренировочной площадке Чудо-молнии всё никак не могут найти Спитфайр. Тут возвращаются Рарити и Радуга и, представляете себе, обвиняет Уинд Райдера за подставку Радуги и исчезновение Спитфайр. Обвинения ужасают Радугу, но у Рарити есть достаточно улик для доказательства, а именно: #Волосы, которые они нашли в конверте в комнате Спитфайр, не выпадали естественным путём — их кто-то отрезал, так как они были в пучке. #Сам конверт пахнул точь-в-точь как и одеколон Уинд Райдера. #Что, собственно, характерно, занавески в дворцовом коридоре были раскрыты,— значит, кто-то за ними прятался. #И, что больше всего изобличает, Рарити развязывает туго завязанный шарф Уинд Райдера — и тут раскрывается страшная правда: на шарфе обнаруживается шоколадное пятно! thumb|left|Уинд Райдера с позором изгоняют за преступление. На виду этих сокрушающих улик Уинд Райдер всё же признаётся, что послал «липовую» записку Спитфайр, поскольку он хотел сохранить свой рекорд дальности полёта. Он утверждает, что иногда подкладывать свинью нужно, чтобы выиграть, но Соарин вместе с остальными Чудо-молниями отрицают это презирают его. Узнав, куда Уинд Райдер отправил Спитфайр, Радуга мигом улетает, дабы возвратить её аккурат к выступлению. По прибытии Спитфайр с позором изгоняет Уинд Райдера из Чудо-молний за преступление, ну а Радуга Дэш, к её неописуемой радости, занимает его место в шоу. В конце эпизода Чудо-молнии выступают со своим воздушным номером, а Рарити со Сторми Флэр смотрят на них с трибуны. Цитаты :Рарити: О, Сасси Сэдлз, тебе нравится новая линия нарядов «Шик-мистик»? :Сасси Сэдлз: Ну разумеется, Рарити, она превосходна! Где в Эквестрии ты нашла вдохновение? :Рарити: О, я создала их, прочитав приключения Шедоу Спейд. Её истории полны загадки и тайны, а главное... там шикарные наряды! :Радуга Дэш: приглушённо Рарити! Ты что, не знаешь, кто это?! :Рарити: Джентльмен, разбирающийся в одеколонах и шарфах? :Радуга Дэш: Я тебя не подведу, Соарин! Даааа! Это так здорово! Вот дела, вот дела, вот дела! напевает Я полечу с Уинд Райдером, с Чудо-молниями, потому что я лучшая, я классная, и они это знают! на фоне О да, ага, ага... :Соарин: Э... Радуга Дэш? :Рарити: приглушённо Чшш! Пусть порадуется. :Радуга Дэш: Я в полночь спала... мне снился невероятный сон. Я летела над ареной вместе с Уинд Райдером и Чудо-молниями: как я мечтала... :вспыхивает :Радуга Дэш: ...а, э, неважно. Это не поможет. :Радуга Дэш: Но как я докажу, что я не посылала письмо, которое я не посылала?! :Рарити: Я помогу! Делом займётся детектив Рарити — мы разгадаем загадку быстрее, чем я меняю наряды! :Рарити: рассказывает Радуга Дэш начала волноваться, но я верила, что смогу оправдать её и найти настоящего преступника. :Радуга Дэш: Что ты делаешь? :Рарити: заикается Э, просто думаю о разном. рассказывает Радуга Дэш была права. Чтобы разгадать загадку, нужно было быть сосредоточенной. Нацеленной. На сто процентов на результа... нормально Оо! Дамасский узор на этих занавесках так изящен! О, а этот шёлковый шнур... он... :Радуга Дэш: У нас нет времени смотреть на декор! :Рарити: рассказывает Радуга Дэш сомневалась в моих методах. Но я-то знала, что делаю. :Радуга Дэш: Правда? :Рарити: О, о, о. Я сказала это вслух? :Уинд Райдер: Ладно! Ты меня подловила! Это сделал я! :Радуга Дэш: Но почему, Уинд Райдер?! Потому что я взяла последний брокколи на ужине, а вы его очень хотели? :Соарин: Радуге Дэш Ну, ты согласна лететь с нами? :Радуга Дэш: Согласна ли?! Урааа! Да-да-да-да, ууу, да, о да... :Соарин: Э, Радуга Дэш? :Радуга Дэш: голос Я иду! :Рарити: рассказывает И моя подруга получила свою минуту славы. Она оказалась в центре воздушного цветка. А что получила я? Я получила шанс продемонстрировать свою коллекцию «Мистик-шик»! :Сторми Флэр: Очень мило, дорогая. :Рарити: Ой, я опять это сказала вслух? Галерея Справки en:Rarity Investigates! de:Raritys Ermittlungen uk:Реріті розслідує Категория:Серии пятого сезона Категория:Требуется доработка